


School Dance

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garrison AU, Hunay, Shay - Freeform, hunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: A Hunay Garrison AU ft. school dance fluff





	School Dance

Hunk shifted in his chair, nibbling anxiously at the off-brand cookie he had snagged from the refreshments table.

“What I am even doing? I should’ve just stayed home with Pidge-” Hunk swallowed hard, his hand moving to fidget with the starched collar of the shirt his moms had insisted on sending him back with last break. “-And those cookies are terrible.”

“Snap out of it, man!” Lance elbowed him. “Would you really rather be at home, watching Pidge beat Galaxy Punch Man Six for the hundredth time, than  _here_ , with the girl of your dreams?”

“I know, but-” From their place against the wall, Hunk’s gaze could wander over the whole gymnasium, in all its paper crepe strung glory, to where Shay was jumping to the music in a crowd of girls. “We walked in and she ran right to her friends! I don’t know what to do, girls are so scary in groups! I can’t just  _walk_ up there and, what? Talk to her?”

“Hunk, relax,” Lance made a lowering gesture with his hands, giving his friend a reassuring smile, “It’s not as hard as you think. You like her, right? You wanna hang out with her?” Hunk nodded furiously. “Well, she said yes when you asked her to the dance— that means she does, too! So just go over there and say that, ask her to dance.”

Just as he said it, the music changed to something slow and sweet. The lights faded into reds and pinks, sweeping over the crowd of Garrison students. Hunk looked up at them in terror, like they could turn to thunderbolts at any second and strike him down, but Lance clapped an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, it’ll be fine.”

Hunk took a steeling breath, clenching his fist. “Alright, here I go. Thanks, Lance.”

“No problem, bud,” Lance flashed a smile, “Now if you’ll excuse me,  _one_ of the Rahman twins will have to say yes to me-”

Lance disappeared into the crowd and Hunk was left to face his destiny, which just then took the form of a cute girl with shoulder-length curly hair and glinting hoops and a floral dress now hovering at the opposite edge of the room.

“Sorry- excuse me- pardon-” Hunk wove his way through the crowd as best as his frame would allow. As he approached the coven of girls surrounding Shay his heart began to race, but he reminded himself that if he blew it now he wouldn’t be able to face her all year, which was a long time of not talking to the sweetest girl in their class. 

Shay’s friends starting whispering to her as he approached, but she still waited until he tapped her on the shoulder to spin around with a smile. “Hunk, hey!”

“Hi, Shay-” Hunk wrung his hands in front of his stomach. “Sorry if I’m, uh, interrupting, but- do you wanna dance, maybe?”

Shay giggled, her glossy lips curling into a smile. “Of course, Hunk.”

She held out her hand and Hunk took it tentatively, marveling at how soft and warm her skin was as he led her to the dance floor. As they took their place among the swaying couples, her hands reached up to lay on his shoulders. For a second Hunk began reaching for  _hers,_ but then remembered, “Oh, right- hips-”

“Hunk,” Shay looked up at him with a widening smile, “I’m not gonna make you waltz or anything crazy.”

Hunk smiled back, heaving a sigh of relief. “Good, ‘cause I can’t really do much besides sway.” His eyes flickered away from hers for a moment. “I’m sorry, it’s just- you make me-”

“-Don’t worry about it,” Shay cut in, shifting to wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m having a good time. And,” her face dipped for a second, color rushing to her cheeks, “You look nice tonight. I like your hair like that.”

Hunk stared at her, mouth hanging open silently. He glanced up, puffing his breath at the one strand of hair that wouldn’t stay slicked back with the rest of his thick locks. “Thanks, Shay.” He cleared his throat, face burning. “You look really pretty. I mean, you always look pretty, I meant-”

Shay giggled again, “No, it’s okay- thank you. My grandma was supposed to send me nicer earrings, but they didn’t get her on time.” She bit her lip, tilting her head and glaring at the gold rings that knocked against her neck.

“And not wear your hoops?” Hunk raised his brows.

Shay shrugged, “They’re just so plain.”

“Plain? They’re your signature look!” He offered a grin.

She looked up at him for a moment, eyes flashing, and then leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder. At first Hunk stiffened, stunned, but after a second a pleased smile came into his face and he let himself enjoy the warmth of her touch and the gentle sway of the music. Her voice came muffled from against his chest, “Thanks for asking me to the dance, Hunk.”

“Thanks for saying yes,” he said. 

Lance was right, it wasn’t too hard— at least, not with the right girl.


End file.
